High locality data can be evicted from level 1 (L1) caches due to low locality data thrashing a high locality data set of interest, and due to suboptimal replacement policies, like a random replacement policy. For access of the evicted high locality data, the evicted high locality data need to be brought back to L1 cache, potentially evicting some other cache lines in the process. The high locality data basically cycles through L1 and level 2 (L2) caches. This cycling results in higher access latency as well as more energy and bandwidth being consumed on a computing device.